


When mischief is afoot

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Awkward Boners, Banter, Break Up, F/M, Fling - Freeform, Footsie, Mistaken Identity, Office Romance, Orgasm Denial, Playing Footsie, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Prompts, awkward break up, awkward dinner, rubbing up against
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Written for a monthly rumbellingPrompts for AprilSmut:Trying to/playing footsie during a meetingBut something goes horribly wrong,





	When mischief is afoot

**Author's Note:**

> A case of mistaken identity, or rather mistaken foot! As it is, lol

The heavy laden tray shook in Ashley boyd's hands as she tried desperately not to drop it.she was a nervous wreck as she alone waited on the large table of fourteen.

The party of fourteen were a group of business associates from Midas Mills. Rosenthal and Gold, accounting firm that had booked the whole diner that night for a private dinner meeting.

Ashley trembled as she placed a dish of vanilla ice cream down in front of Mr. gold.intimidated by Mr. gold's imposing presence.after the desserts were served Ashley placed the check down on the table and scampered away.leaving the party to continue their lengthy business discussion.

Robert gold eagerly tasted the refreshing dessert.absently nodding his head as Regina mills droned on about the acquisitions of new clients.enjoying his simple ice cream when he suddenly felt an odd sensation? something moving up his leg! slightly unnerved,he jerked his leg and heard a muffled giggle from across the table.

A young intern Belle French sat directly across from him.grinning ear to ear as she played on her smartphone. Robert watched her intently as she didn't take her lovely blue eyes off her phone, Then he felt that curious sensation again,the sensation of something rubbing up his leg?

It was a foot he quickly realized.a dainty little foot caressing his leg? so someone was having a bit of fun at his expense,  
trying to get a reaction out of him. 

'well they were in for a disappointment' 

He Looked across the table with dark scrutinizing eyes when he caught Belle French batting her pretty eyelashes at young Mr. Rosenthal Jr. Who coincidentally was siting right beside him. disregarding her little coy attempts at flirting.

He'd heard the office gossip from his chatty secretary who kept him well informed.  
Rosenthal senior's precious boy was having an not so secret fling with the new intern. another notch in the arrogant handsome man's belt. 

apparently,Miss French was the flavor of the month.So a case of mistaken leg apparently then.he realized to his great amusement.

He smirk watching as the pretty young thing siting across from him tried in vain to get the attention of the conceited Rosenthal Jr. And Failing miserably.

Robert turned his attention back to his dessert when he again! felt that dainty little foot rubbing up his leg, he nearly choked on his delicious ice cream when the little minx's bare foot boldly brushed up against his crotch! he looked up at the pretty brunette in stunned bewilderment as she caressed his balls.arousing him to his embarrassment.

Now fully erect and grinning with mischief,he took hold of her slender ankle and rubbed his hard erection against her foot! grinning wide as the realization of whom she'd been rubbing up against dawned on her, she looked at him in utter mortification! blushing a pretty shade of pink.the naughty little intern attempted to retract her mischievous little foot but he held her in place. giving her a sly smirk in return, he callously unzipped his pants freeing his erection.making her really feel him,she made a noise of surprise and he smiled wide.baring his crooked teeth to her.

fiery blue eyes met his challenging stare.she pressed her heel against him making him hiss! and reluctantly release her.she arched her brow at him giving him a defiant look.

Nodding his head in understanding.  
he quietly stood up from the table. and discreetly followed the pretty little minx into the restrooms passageway.

"How..how dare you! she said incredulous.shoving him into the wall and swatting at his shoulder as hard as she could.

"You bastard! she hotly exclaimed.

He chuckled taking hold of her flailing arms and made her touch him! feel his hard cock,

"You, you did this to me! he said snidely with a menacing grin.

gobsmacked, she just looked at him blushing beet red. "I didn't..I didn’t know that it was you, you beast." she angrily retorted and wrenched her hands free of his hold.

"Really dearie,he replied with a leer. And just who's dick did you think you were diddling? exactly."

"So it is true then, what they say about you." 

"Please do tell Miss French,what do they say about me? He asked coldly. 

"That your a real bastard,a beast in a suit." She answered.

Pinning her in place with intense dark eyes drawing closer to her. "Well Miss French,  
I think you'll find.. he began when suddenly the fiery little brunette made a high pitched squeak! and somehow managed to shove him into the utility closet,

"Hay, I..I been trying to reach you.  
you haven't returned any of my texts? He heard her say through the door. 

"Oh come on Belle,not this again.we talked about this clingy thing that you do." He could clearly hear the smug boastful voice of Rosenthal Jr. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..the fiery brunette faltered.

“you know how I feel about that sort of thing Belle.” Junior continued in that same condescending tone of voice.

“I thought..i just,I didn't mean to be such a bother to you.you promised that you’d call me.” She weakly replied.

Robert could hear the bastard groan through the door! 

“Belle Belle, can't you take a hint! you were sweet.we had our fun.now well it's..I'm over it.” 

“Your..over it,what do you mean your over it? She asked incredulous. 

“I'm over you Belle, come on! you didn't really think that someone like me could be serious with someone like you.” 

He laughed. “why your practically a secretary, actually your a step below a secretary.” 

“I'm interning you buffoon! 

“Whatever, lose my number I'm done with you.” He stated. 

Robert cautiously exited the utility closet to find the poor thing utterly crushed,

“you appear to be in need of some comforting dear.” He said in a sympathetic tone of voice.

she looked up at him with tearful blue eyes and bit her lip.

“then I suggest you find somebody else,”  
he whispered with a menacing grin. 

she made a choking sobbing sound and hugged him! burying her face in the crook of his neck and crying into his reluctant shoulder like a lost little girl. 

he sighed in exasperation and tentatively wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed all over his expensive suit,

“just know that I'm sending you the dry cleaning bill for my suit.” he said dryly and she giggled. laughing between sobs and he suddenly found himself pulling her closer. Comforting her and smelling her hair.resting his chin on top of her head. 

“Alright you win,here have the thing.” he said pulling off his suit jacket and wrapping it around her. 

“Thank you Mr. gold she murmured through sobs giving him a watery smile. 

“I suppose I'll be expecting your resignation in the morning? He asked. 

She shrug her shoulders. “I don't see why,I'm a big girl Mr. gold.I can handle an awkward office brake up.” She simply replied.

He nodded his head with a pleased expression.

“But, I won't be making that same mistake again.” she stated in a resolved tone making her intentions clear. 

“Right,of course not. Emotional entanglements are best left out of the office I find.” he replied with a small smile. 

“Good night Miss French.” He said as if nothing had happened between them.

She nodded her head in understanding handing him back his suit jacket.

“Good night Mr.gold.”


End file.
